3-(Difluormethyl)-1-methyl-N-(3′,4′,5′-trifluor[1,1′-biphenyl]-2-yl)-1H-pyrazol-4-carboxamide is depicted by the following formula:

3-(Difluormethyl)-1-methyl-N-(3′,4′,5′-trifluor[1,1′-biphenyl]-2-yl)-1H-pyrazol-4-carboxamide and a general procedure for its production is known from WO 2006/087343. This procedure yields the compound as an amorphous solid. 3-(Difluormethyl)-1-methyl-N-(3′,4′,5′-trifluor[1,1′-biphenyl]-2-yl)-1H-pyrazol-4-carboxamide is also disclosed in WO 2007/017416.
For the production of active substances on the industrial scale but also for the formulation of active substances, in many cases knowledge concerning the possible existence of crystalline modifications (also described as crystalline forms or polymorphs) or of solvates of the active substance in question, and knowledge of the specific properties of such modifications and of methods for their preparation are of decisive importance. A range of active substances can exist in several different crystalline but also in amorphous modifications. Polymorphism is the term used in these cases. A polymorph is a solid, crystalline phase of a compound which is characterized from other polymorphs of the compound of interest by a specific, uniform packing and arrangement of the molecules in the solid. Despite ongoing efforts in top research groups around the world, the possible existence or properties of crystalline modifications for an active is not predictable and can thus not be foreseen.
Different modifications of one and the same active substance can have different properties. These include solubility, vapor pressure, dissolution rate, stability against a phase change into a different modification, stability during grinding, suspension stability, optical and mechanical properties, hygroscopicity, crystal form and size, filterability, density, melting point, stability to decomposition, color and sometimes even chemical reactivity or biological activity.